


College

by nicostolemybones (fatherlords)



Series: AUctober 2019 [19]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bi Will, M/M, ace and gay nico, new at uni, pre-dating, solangelo, terrible flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatherlords/pseuds/nicostolemybones
Summary: Nico has his first day of college, gets flirted with by a dorkI do not give permission for my work to appear on any apps nor do I consent to my work being reposted anywhere. If you see my work outside of my tumblr or outside of any blogs/accounts I mention in my fics, please report/contact them or inform me. If you report them, do not report as if it were your own work.My tumblr is @nicohasahappymeal
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: AUctober 2019 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550413
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	College

(I have no idea how America works so I’m basing this off my experiences at uni in Britain. Flirting, boundaries, attraction, biting reflex to being booped)

Nico walked into the hall with the rest of the crowd and sat down near the front. The board was already alight with a powerpoint, the first of the module- An Introduction To Psychobiology: Action Potentials and the All Or Nothing Principle. Nothing he didn’t already know, having studied biology and psychology in college, which meant he could relax. The professor was already stood at the front of the class. Nico checked his time table on his phone- he was Professor Abdulkadir. Nico made note to remember his name should Nico find himself sending an apologetic email to him in a few days for not doing his assignments on time. Nobody talked to anyone except for the kids from freshers week, who were talking about sex and girls and pole dancing society and burlesque society. Then a boy ran in late, all flustered. The professor didn’t say anything. “SORRY I’M LATE, I WAS AT QUIDDITCH! I TRIED OUT FOR BIRMINGHAM BLUDGERS!” The boy threw himself into the seat next to Nico and threw his arm around the back of Nico’s seat. “So,” he began, “you come here often?”

“Uh… no…?”

“I’m actually doing human neuroscience and the module overlaps so it’s in my time table. What widening horizons module did you pick?”

“Uh… music throughout time.”

“Cool! I picked LGBTQ studies! Because I’m a massive homo. Also I’m flirting. Hi, can I have your number?”

“I don’t have a phone!” Nico panicked, looking up from his phone.

“Wow, brutal,” the boy said, immediately moving his arm and giving Nico his personal space back, “sorry, I was a bit forwards, it won’t happen again. This is embarrassing, huh?”

“Yes, very. Did you not attend the meeting for LGBTQ students last Monday?”

“I was really anxious so I didn’t- wait did you go to it?”

“I’m gay and ace so yes, I did.”

“COOL! I’m bi! I’m Will, by the way!”

“Nico di Angelo. I came here from Italy.”

“That’s so cool!”

“You have grass in your hair,” Nico pointed out.

“Huh? Oh! From Quidditch!” Will shook his hair with his hands, but the grass didn’t budge.

“Here, let me.” Nico reached up and picked the grass from his curls, and noted how Will turned pink to the tips of his ears. He was cute, Nico thought, with freckles all over his cheeks and across the bridge of his nose. 

“Uh- thanks!” Will grinned, scrunching his nose up as he smiled. Nico resisted the urge to boop his nose. 

“It’s no problem,” Nico said awkwardly. He figured he was definitely attracted to this one. He was cute and he gave Nico skeletal butterflies of nerves. Nico always used to have a difficult time figuring out if he was attracted to somebody or not, because being asexual, he didn’t really get that wave of sexual attraction, because- well, asexual. For Nico, it was usually aesthetic attraction or romantic attraction. Will was pretty, Nico found him aesthetically attractive- he was really cute, a pretty boy, hot too. He also figured he’d enjoy spending time with Will, and he could picture himself falling into a romantic relationship with him, with candlelit meals and holding hands and kissing in the moonlight. Nico blushed a little. Although Nico wasn’t sexually attracted to anybody, let alone Will, he wasn’t sex repulsed, and he figured Will would make a nice partner to explore intimacy with one day. Not now, though. It was way too soon. He didn’t know the boy, didn’t trust him yet. Nico hadn’t realised he’d been going cross-eyed staring at Will’s freckles until Will booped his nose- and Nico instinctively bit his finger. He was never going to show his face in public ever again.

“Ow!”

“I’m sorry!” Nico began hurriedly, “I didn’t mean to bite you, it’s a reflex! I’m so sorry!”

“It’s okay,” Will blushed, “you’re pretty cute, so I think I can let it slide.”

“I’m still sorry,” Nico cringed, blushing puce. Will blushed more too.

“It’s okay. And I’m sorry about the flirting earlier. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

“No, uh… I don’t mind when pretty boys flirt with me.” Will went bright red, staring at Nico. Nico liked the way Will was looking at him, and it made him blush and smile. It was a little overwhelming, so Nico looked away, still smiling to himself. “Wanna go out with me?”

Will made an inhuman noise- a verbal keysmash- then nodded enthusiastically. “YES!” Nico blushed a little more, and Will went to hug him. Nico backed away and put his hand between them. 

“I should uh- warn you that I’m a little touch averse. I uh… I’m not so great with the whole physical contact thing. It’s not that I don’t enjoy physical contact sometimes, it’s just… ask first? And don’t take it personally if I decline. Also if ever I leave you on read, don’t think I’m ignoring you. It’s my way of saying I’ve chosen to read your message and I appreciate it. Sometimes I just smile at my phone, but I don’t always know what to say. Is… that okay?”

“Yep! Boundaries are good and I’m glad you discussed them with me! I have none, by the way, so feel free to do things on your terms.”

“Thank you,” Nico said, writing his number in Will’s notebook. He blushed, and the lecture began. Will was blushing too.


End file.
